For the First Time
by Seiji and Shizuku 4ever
Summary: Kaida had a high sense of justice, whether it was about boys who stomped on innocent ants or ruined growing flowers. ...This time was no exception. /Oneshot, birthday gift for MissFaerieKaiti!/


**A/N: Ok, today I have to make a totally awesome announcement! IT IS MAH BUDDY KAITI-CHAN'S BIRTHDAAAY! 8DDD *throws confetti* I can't believe it's been over a year since I've known her! A year full of awesome convos, laughter, and fangirling. So glad I met you, frienn! You're such a blessing! =3**

**Anywhoozle, this fanfic is dedicated to MissFaerieKaiti on her birthday. ^^ Last year I wrote her a KibaHina AU.. and since her gift to me this year was a pic of our ocs Kyra and Kaida as children, I decided to go that route this time too. I really hope you like it, Kaiti-chan! Lemme know if I'm OOC with anyone in any way. I might be a little rusty. ^^; This fanfic prolly takes place when the kids are all nine or so, still in Academy.**

**AND IN HONOR OF HER BDAY... SHIKAMARU NARA! YOU! DO THE DISCLAIMER! *cue Kaiti's fangirl squeal***

**Shikamaru: ... -_- What a drag. I didn't come here to play announcer, but I guess it can't be helped, troublesome as it is... I won't mince words. Taylor doesn't own Naruto. Got it? It's so troublesome to repeat myself.. don't make me say it again.**

**WONDERFUL! 8D Happy birthday, Kaiti! I hope it's an awesome one! And merry early Christmas! ^_^**

**Btw, to you new readers who haven't followed the Team Haru chronicles, so we're clear, Kyra and Haru are my OCs. Kaida and Hotori are MissFaerieKaiti's. **

* * *

><p>Kyra always made sure to avoid Hotori Yamagi. That kid was a troublemaker. Everything he did, everything he said, was all mean. Kyra had never heard him say so much as a "please" or "thank you", ever, the whole year of Ninja Academy. Not to mention she especially seemed to be the brunt of his insults, or even the direction of his sneers. She was already quiet and withdrawn in school, but the overbearing teasing from Hotori had become so much to where she was afraid to say a single word, since anytime she said anything at all, Hotori found some way to mock her and pick fun at her. Kyra had grown timid, and at times, a pushover.<p>

So true to her nature, Kyra didn't protest when Hotori started yanking at her hair from behind. School hadn't officially started that morning, so Iruka-sensei wasn't in the classroom yet. Some kids were in their seat, like Kyra, or up and hanging around and talking with friends.

Hotori gave her short brown hair a sharp tug. "What's wrong? Are you too stupid to talk or something?" he snickered. When she didn't answer, he kicked at her chair and pulled harder, pulling her head back far enough to see him. Kyra gave a yelp, hazel-green eyes widening in fear. "Hey! Answer me when I talk to you, idiot!"

Kyra felt herself tear up. All year long she'd tried to be tolerant of Hotori and his incessant teasing, but now she had had it. She dreaded going to school because of him. She literally felt sick to her stomach at the thought of going to school every morning because of Hotori's stingy antics. And she'd been too afraid to say anything about it to her guardian, her older brother, Haru, because then Hotori would know she told on him and he'd get even meaner. But now she was fed up. "Stop it!" she suddenly burst out, on the verge of tears. "Just stop it!" A lot of heads turned at her frantic, angry, scared shriek.

Including a certain redhead's, with furious green hazel eyes.

* * *

><p>Kaida was always quick to pick up on a distress call at school. She hated bullies; always had. She had a high sense of justice, whether it was boys who stomped on innocent ants or ruined growing flowers. And she was fearless, never afraid to stand up to them even if it earned her a bruise or two in return. Shikamaru thought it troublesome; Choji thought it crazy. But they had always secretly admired the attribute.<p>

This time was no exception.

Kaida had never liked Hotori Yamagi. They butt heads _all _the time. Hotori was just downright mean, and her high bout of sassiness and stubbornness put them in a lot of disagreements most of the time. She didn't know the little girl, Kyra, well, just knew her as quiet but nice, whenever she talked to people. The perfect bullying material. Kaida wondered how long this had been going on and why she'd never noticed. Rolling up her sleeves, she decided to put a stop to it, a scowl darkening her freckled face.

Shikamaru noticed. "Eh, here we go again," he sighed. "What a drag.." Choji ate potato chips, brown eyes wide like an awesome show was about to unfold.

Hotori saw Kaida coming and glared outright at her, tightening his grip on Kyra's hair threateningly. Kyra whimpered, her neck aching from being bent back for so long. The class fell silent as they watched the staredown. A sense of forboding hung in the air.

"Lay one more finger on her and I'll break it," Kaida growled, coming closer, but only a little, fists clenching at her sides.

Hotori scoffed. "And what could a stupid _girl _like you do to me, huh? Run along and go play tea party or something."

Kaida felt her blood boil. Hotori always went around thinking boys were superior to girls, and she _hated _that. She hated him. His last remark really rubbed her the wrong way especially because she was a huge tomboy. She reeled back her arm and before her mind could even comprehend what was unfolding before her, Hotori was standing there with a bloodied nose, holding his face with an angry pained yell. And Kyra was free, jumping up but frozen in place with eyes wide as saucers. The class gave a collected gasp, Shikamaru's groan audible.

And of course that was the moment Iruka decided to walk in.

* * *

><p>Kyra felt really, really bad. That Kaida girl had gotten in huge trouble, she couldn't even get to come to recess, all because of her. Why couldn't she have kept quiet? All through class, she kept sneaking glances at the curly-haired girl. Kaida wore a dark scowl, but only in Hotori's direction. Her face softened with a small reassuring smile whenever her gaze landed on Kyra. Feeling her face burn with guilt, Kyra ducked her head back down.<p>

All through class she drew a picture, working harder on it than she had anything else. She wore her crayons down to the stubs. It was a picture of her and Kaida smiling and holding hands. At the top she scrawled the words "I'm Sorry". At the bottom it said "To: Kaida, From: Kyra".

As soon as class was let out for lunch, Kyra stood up, picture in hand, ready to give it to her. But then she saw Kaida walking with Shikamaru and Choji out of the class room and instinctively shrank back. She didn't really like to talk to other people, especially boys. She'd have to find a good alone time to give it to her. Sometime before recess.

* * *

><p>"Um.. Kaida.. right?"<p>

Kaida turned to see the shy little girl from earlier, fidgeting with a piece of paper and smiling a little, embarrassedly. _She's so skittish.. _Kaida couldn't even imagine what life was like for her. It was so boring, probably. Kaida herself was outgoing and energetic, the complete opposite of Kyra. She felt a pang of sympathy for the brunette. "That's me! Hiya! You're Kyra, aren't you?" Kaida flashed a cheeky grin, then felt a little bad for it when Kyra looked down. Maybe that was a little much.

"Mm-hm.. um.. I'm really sorry you got in trouble. Really, really sorry!" Kyra blurted out and bowed. Kaida blinked, totally taken aback. _..She's.. bowing? _"Anyway, it won't happen again, I'm really sorry you hafta miss recess. And I made this for you!" Kaida hardly registered Kyra's small hands shoving the sheet of paper into hers.

"No, no, it's ok.. I mean, I wanted to do it. Stand up for you." Kaida took it, suddenly able to smile again. "Hey, thanks, Kyra. You're really nice. You shouldn't let that jerk push you around so much." At that Kyra shifted uncomfortably, averting her eyes. Kaida tried to add some lightheartedness. "Hey, you know what they say, if the boy picks on you, he has a crush on you," she teased.

Kaida could've sworn Kyra blanched. "W..What? NO! No! Eww!" Kyra made a face, obviously absolutely appalled at the thought. Kaida didn't blame her.

She laughed. "Hey, I got an idea. Anytime you need me, I'll be your bodyguard, alright?" She grinned and pointed a thumb at her chest. "How's that sound?"

Kaida felt a sense of truimph when a small smile flitted across Kyra's cute face. "Well.. ok. If you wanna." Her voice was quiet, but it was really sweet and cute.

Kaida looked behind her to see Shikamaru and Choji waiting for her up ahead. "Hey, I've gotta go eat lunch now. You wanna come with us?"

Kyra followed her gaze, eyes widening. "Oh.. no. No, thanks."

"Aw, c'mon. Please?"

"Uh-uh."

"I'll share my piece of cake! My mom makes some mean cake."

"...I don't really.."

"It's chocolate."

Kyra's head snapped up. Kaida suppressed a grin. Guess she found her weak point.

"...Well... okay.."

"YES!" Kaida grabbed Kyra's arm and dragged her off.

Kyra watched her, her smile reaching her eyes. _Maybe.. maybe I actually found a friend..finally.._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I like how this turned out. It was kinda rough and choppy in places, but oh well. So long as Kaiti-chan likes it! ^_^ Hope you enjoy your birthday present, pal, and please don't hesitate to tell me if I was OOC with your OCs in any way! HAVE AN AMAZING DAY! *huggles* As for you other people, I'd love some feedback! :3**


End file.
